dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Graue Wächter
} |name = Graue Wächter |icon = Ico Area Map.png |type = Militärisch |image = GreyWardensArtwork.jpg‎ |motto = Siegreich im Krieg, Wachsam in Friedenszeiten, Opferbereit im Tode. |headquarters = Weisshaupt (Anderfels) |races = Elfen Menschen Zwerge |leaders = Erster Wächter (gesamt) Kommandant der Grauen (national) |location = In ganz Thedas |ranks = Erster Wächter Hoher Wachtmeister Kammerherr der Grauen Kommandant der Grauen Wächter-Kommandant Leitender Wächter Wächter Wächterrekrut |related to = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Die Grauen Wächter sind ein Orden, der zum Schutz vor der Dunklen Brut gegründet wurde und bereits mehrfach und stets erfolgreich gegen die Plage gekämpft hat. Nur die besten und gefürchtetsten Krieger treten den Grauen Wächtern bei, jeder von ihnen bereit alles zu opfern, um die stetig drohende Dunkelheit zu besiegen. Sie sind Legenden und bereit für die Schlacht, sollte die Verderbnis erneut ausbrechen. Allgemeines Das Hauptquartier der Grauen Wächter liegt in Anderfels: Die Festung Weisshaupt. Jahrzehnte des Friedens führten dazu, dass die Grauen Wächter fast vergessen wurden, aber sie blieben wachsam. Einst waren die Grauen Wächter eine große, prächtige Gemeinschaft, die auf Greifen durch die Lüfte zog. Sie wurden vom Volke respektiert und stets mit Essen, Ausrüstung und neuen Rekruten versorgt. Die letzte Verderbnis ist nun 400 Jahre her und viele halten die Grauen Wächter für irrelevant und überflüssig. Die Zahl der Grauen Wächter sank, bis es fast keine mehr gab und obwohl man sie nur noch für ein Relikt aus vergangenen Zeiten hält, trainieren die Wenigen von ihnen hart, um für eine erneute Plage bereit zu sein. Es gibt momentan ungefähr zwei Dutzend Graue Wächter in Ferelden, die von Duncan angeführt werden. Rekrutierung Sollte einem Grauen Wächter ein vielversprechendes Individuum auffallen, so kann er ihm die Möglichkeit ein Wächterrekrut zu werden anbieten. Nur die besten erhaschen das Auge eines Wächters und nur die wenigsten treten dem Orden aus freiem Stücken bei. Dem Rekruten wird dabei die Details bezüglich des Beitrittsrituals verschwiegen, da es tödlich sein kann. Damit will man vermeiden, dass ein Rekrut sich vorzeitig zurückzieht. Konskriptionsrecht In besonders heiklen Situationen und/oder bei äußerst vielversprechenden Kandidaten kann ein Grauer Wächter das sogenannte Konskriptionsrecht in Kraft setzen. Das bedeutet, dass der Orden Anspruch auf eine beliebige Person erheben kann, selbst wenn diese eben zum Tode verurteilt worden ist oder gerade den Thron eines Landes innehat. Wurde das Konskriptionsrecht ausgesprochen, wird jeder weitere Anspruch auf diese Person für null und nichtig erklärt. Das Beitrittsritual right|150px Um ein Grauer Wächter zu werden ist es notwendig, in einem geheimgehaltenen Ritual Blut von der Dunklen Brut zu trinken. Allerdings handelt es sich um speziell verarbeitetes. So wird das Blut mit Hilfe von Magiern mit Lyrium angereichert und hinzu kommt ein einzelner Tropfen Blut der Dunklen Brut. Meist wird hierfür ein besonderer Beitrittskelch als Trinkgefäß genutzt. Da das Blut der Dunklen Brut hochgiftig ist, überleben nur wenige den Beitritt. Meistens verlieren die Personen, die das Blut getrunken haben, das Bewusstsein. Jene, die überleben, sind lediglich für eine kurze Zeit besinnungslos und haben bereits die ersten Visionen. Dies schaffen nur die Wenigsten, was einer der Gründe ist, warum die Grauen Wächter so gering in der Zahl sind. Die weniger glücklichen sind dabei gestorben. Es kann aber auch vorkommen, dass man auch einen wesentlich qualvolleren Tod erleidet. Diese Bedauernswerten scheinen nach Verzehr des Blutes unter starken Qualen zu ersticken. Um jene zu ehren, die beim Trinken des Blutes verstorben sind, gilt man bereits als Grauer Wächter, sobald man vom Blut getrunken hat. Details über das Ritual selbst werden von den Grauen Wächtern strikt geheim gehalten. Anwärter, die aus Angst den Beitritt verweigern, werden daraufhin von den anwesenden Grauen Wächtern getötet, da der Beitritt geheim bleiben muss. Für gewöhnlich leitet ein Grauer Wächter das Ritual und weiß, wie der Trank zubereitet wird. Es gibt aber auch Fälle, wo dies ein gewöhnlicher Krieger übernimmt, so z.B. Truchsess Varel in Vigils Wacht. Die Folgen des Beitrittsrituals Nach dem Ritual erlangt der Rekrut die Fähigkeit, den Auswirkungen der Verderbnis zu widerstehen und kann fortan die Präsenz der Dunklen Brut spüren. Die scheinbare Immunisierung gegen die Verderbtheit ist in Wahrheit allerdings ein langsamer, sich über Jahrzehnte hinziehender Verfall, bis zum unausweichlichen Tod. Nach dem überlebten Beitrittsritual hat ein Wächter noch ungefähr 30 Jahre zu leben (wenn er nicht schon vorher im immerwährenden Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut getötet wird). Beängstigend für die Wächter kann es sein, sollte es zu einer Verderbnis zu ihren Lebzeiten kommen, dass sie auch das dunkle lockende Flüstern des Erzdämons hören können. Mit zunehmendem Alter können manche sogar seine Worte ein klein wenig verstehen. Alpträume und Visionen, speziell in der ersten Zeit nach dem Beitritt sind genauso typisch für einen Grauen Wächter wie die Zunahme des Appetits. Wächter, die sich dem Ende ihres Lebens nähern, beginnen stärkere Alpträume zu entwickeln. Dies ist für gewöhnlich das Zeichen dafür, dass die Verderbtheit in ihrem Körper die Überhand gewonnen hat und wird der Ruf genannt. Sieht der Wächter dem Tod entgegen, bricht er für gewöhnlich in die Tiefen Wege auf, um in einem glorreichen letzten Kampf zu fallen. Das Beitrittsritual kann allerdings auch - für gewisse Zeit - lebensrettend sein. Sollte sich jemand an der Verderbnis infiziert haben, so vermag dieses Ritual den schnellen Tod abzuwenden. Allerdings muss diese Person den Wächtern geeignet erscheinen, aus Mildtätigkeit wird dieses Ritual nicht durchgeführt. Bekannte Festungen *'Anderfels' **Weisshaupt - Hauptquartier der Grauen Wächter in ganz Thedas, und Sitz des Ersten Wächters *'Ferelden' **Soldatengipfel - Ehemaliges Hauptquartier in Ferelden bis zur Rebellion unter der Führung von Sophia Dryden. **Vigils Wacht - Nach der fünften Verderbnis den Grauen Wächter zugesprochen. Früher Familienbesitz der Howes. *'Orlais' **Festung Adamant **Griffonflügel-Feste **Jader **Montsimmard *'Die Freien Marschen' **Ansburg **Gefängnis der Grauen Wächter - Geheimes Gefängnis der Grauen Wächter Bekannte Graue Wächter *Alistair *Anders *Avernus *Bethany / Carver Hawke (optional) *Blackwall (gestorben bei der Rekrutierung von Thom Rainier) *Chernoff *Clarel de Chanson *Der Wächter *Duncan *Fiona *Genevieve *Garahel *Janeka *Keenan *Kristoff *Larius *Loghain Mac Tir (optional) *Michenne (bei Blutmagie-Ritual in den Westgraten geopfert) *Nathaniel Howe (optional) *Oghren (optional) *Riordan *Ruth *Sigrun (optional) *Sophia Dryden *Stroud *Velanna (optional) *... Wächter-Rekruten * Daveth * Mhairi * Jory * Gregory Dedrick (optional) Epilog Awakening Inqusition Galerie Grey Warden 1.png|Heroische Darstellung Griffons.jpg|Von Griffon aus kämpfend Wardens at Adamant.jpg|Wächter in der Festung Adamant Dragon-Age-Set-2.jpg|Graue Wächterin kämpfend greywardenwarrior.png|Krieger der Wächter Greywardenrogue.png|Schurke der Wächter Grey Warden Mage Artwork.png|Magier der Wächter dao-grey-warden.jpg|Rüstung der Wächter WardenCommanderArmorSet.png| Rüstung Kommandant der Wächter Warden Warrior Inquisition.png|Krieger der Wächter Warden Archer.png|Bogenschütze der Wächter Grey Warden SpellBinder.png|Magier der Wächter Senior Warden In Game.png| Kämpfender Wächter GWRogueHODA.png| Schurke der Wächter in''Heroes of Dragon Age'' GreyWardenWarriorHODA.png| Krieger der Grauen Wächter in Heroes of Dragon Age GreyWardenMageHODA.png| Magier der Wächter in Heroes of Dragon Age Grey Warden Cavalry Knight.jpg|Artwork eines Wächters Heroes of Dragon Age. Warden-Constable Badge.png| Abzeichen der Wächter 1187679-duncan_large.jpg|Duncan, der Wächter-Kommandant von Ferelden Riordan_portrait.jpg|Riordan, ein Wächter aus Orlais H_greywrada_0.png|Wappen der Grauen Wächter H greywradb 0.png|Symbol Kommandant der Grauen Wächter Grey Wardens symbol (Legacy).png|Wächterwappen in Das Vermächtnis Grey_Wardens.png|Graue Wächter im Kampf Grey_Wardens_Deep_Roads.png|Eine Gruppe Grauer Wächter in den Tiefen Wegen Kodexeinträge : : en:Grey Warden Kategorie:Graue Wächter Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018)